


A Brief Respite

by Squared_Double_Doubled



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squared_Double_Doubled/pseuds/Squared_Double_Doubled
Summary: The Admiral mulls over a memory as she takes a rest in her cabin.
Relationships: Amelia/Delbert Doppler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	A Brief Respite

It was nearly imperceptible, the twinge that ran up the spine of RLS Legacy ship's Admiral Amelia. No one noted the brief look of surprise and confusion that crossed her face. The right side of her lip rising ever so slightly. Her eyes widening sharply. Her tongue flitting quickly across her lips. It was coming.

Or rather _she_ was cumming. Or at least she would be very soon.

But if there was one thing Amelia Doppler had, it was self-control. Or, at least, enough of it to do what needed to be done.

“Mr. Straight, I will be in my quarters. You have the ship.”

“Yes ma’am.”

A shout went out across the ship informing the crew of the Admiral’s leaving the deck. With that out of the way Amelia marched steadily, but expediently, to her quarters.

“Admiral,” one of her crewmen said, standing at attention. As did the next. And the next. As would everyone she passed on the long trek from the bow to her quarters. All those eyes on her, all of her subordinates watching her as she put everything into maintaining her dignified appearance. And all of them only adding to the burning in her loins.

What if she just let go? Right now, right in the middle of the deck of her ship. In front of all of her crewmen. There was no way to do it subtly. Her pants were white. The stain would be obvious as it spread. She knew that from experience. She had no idea why, but ever since she’d dropped that litter of hers she’d been practically flooding herself.

Her eyes closed and again her tongue poked out of her mouth to slide across her lips as her imagination ran away with her. What if she did it? Plopped her ass down on the deck, leaned against the main mast and just let herself go.

They’d see their admiral, legs spread wide as her fluids ran so freely it would look as if she were making a mess of an entirely different sort. But the truth would be obvious to anyone close enough to smell her.

Her hands would slip down to her belt. It would be undone fast. She’d perfected that technique after many a time arriving home on leave following a long tour. She’d always get back at night, Delbert would always have the children tucked away in bed. She’d open the door and he’d be upstairs in his library, reading or doing some other intellectual non-sense. Her pants would be gone before the door was all the way closed. His nose would catch her heady scent even from there, realizing she’d come home before his eyes, or even his ears, ever could. Even without being touched her juices would rain from her, leaving a stain that Delbert, her sweet, lovely Delbert, would clean later. In that moment, however, when he descended the stairs and saw her waiting for him, stripped bare on the couch, ruining the cushions with her ceaseless outpouring, he had a more important spot to clean for her.

Without a word he would bend knee in front of his queen on her throne. Their eyes would meet; hers filled with a softness rarely seen and his with an intense devotion. And then his eyes would fall, the lids would close, and he would poke his snout into his pussy’s pussy and start with a gentle, slow, lick. Her eyes would roll heavenward and her ears would flatten entirely. Delbert knew exactly what he was doing. His tongue would start by licking clean the outside of her vulva. It was a losing battle, he knew, every pass would only cause her to leak yet more liquids from her body, but he fought the good fight.

Amelia would lie back, sliding her lower half further into her husband’s sweet ministrations. As his tongue would go from long, lazy licks to furious lapping she would listen to the conjoined sounds of her natural lubrication falling from the inundated cushion to the floor and Delbert doing his best to slurp them down from the source.

Before long, Amelia would find herself running her hands through his hair right before she put them behind his head and pulled him deeper into her burning, drooling snatch. Her breathing would increase in pace as his tongue began penetrating her deeply, the noisy slorps and slurps of a dog drinking from its bowl filling their living room.

Finally she would cum, and he would place his mouth fully over her gushing slit. He drank down her feminine ejaculate as best he could, though it would always overflow his mouth in time, no matter how many or how large the gulps he took.

“You _are_ quite good, Doctor,” she would always say.

“I thought an admiral would be a little more fastidious,” he would reply.

She would purr and pull him up. Their lips would lock, his face dripping with her essence. She would taste herself in his mouth as she laid back onto the couch, pulling him on top of her...

“Gods,” she exclaimed as she closed her door behind her and slid to the floor. She wasn’t a moment too soon as the stray memories brought her to a plateau. One hand having unbuttoned her jacket and found a breast to massage. One snaked down into her pants, popping the button open in the process.

“Damn it, I miss having you at hand,” she swooned as she worked first one finger, then three into her nethers. She pumped furiously, a puddle forming beneath her ass before long. Her thumb located the nub just above her opening and started a rhythm on it. She quickly worked herself to a head.

“Yes, yes, al… most…”

Her cork popped then, an apt metaphor given the results. The admiral’s toes curled as she dug her heels into the floor. She closed her mouth and let released a wave of deep purrs from her throat as a veritable geyser of girl cum erupted from her across the floor.

She panted as she looked over the mess she made.

“Fuck,” she sighed, allowing herself a moment's lapse in decorum. “Can’t wait for my next shoreleave."


End file.
